dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Mink
Mink (ミンク Minku) is one of the main characters in DRAMAtical Murder. He is the leader of Scratch, a group of former prison inmates. Appearance Mink is the tallest and largest out of the main four, standing at an incredible 189cm (6'2"). His large stature is usually noted by other characters- often intimidating them- especially when compared to Aoba, whose proportions look much smaller when standing next to Mink. His body is well-built, his most visible muscles being on his right arm. Confirmed in Re:connect, Mink is believed to be Native American. He has high cheekbones that slightly protrude and an aquiline nose (both common traits for one of said heritage). His skin has a dark complexion, like Mizuki's, and his hair is long and brown, fading to auburn and red towards the end of the tips. Mink's eyes are blue-green, but it's revealed later that his actual eye color is gold, and the blue color came from the fake contacts he had been wearing. Mink is considered to be the most mature-looking out of the others, since he doesn't have the typical 'pretty-boy' traits commonly found in BL games. Another distinct feature of Mink's is his deep, baritone voice. He often speaks in a low tone with no hint of emotion and almost never raises his voice; the only exceptions being if it involved barking orders in order to get a situation moving quicker. In Re:connect, his voice becomes softer, kinder, and, according to Aoba, sounded so different that by Mink merely lowering his voice in a teasing manner was enough to make Aoba blush and at a loss for words (ironic for the character whose own voice is supposed to captivate others). Mink is almost always seen smoking a long, thick pipe. It later turns out to be a very important item to him and his clan in Re:connect. In the first game, Mink's clothes consist of a black shirt and military-like gradient black to red coat with the right sleeve ripped off, exposing his right arm. His hair is styled in dreadlocks and put up in a ponytail. He had native beads along with pink feathers braided in at end of his front locks and a feather in the back. He wears black combat boots that reach just below his kneecaps and torn jeans held up with a white belt. His pink headband is his most notable trait, and it covers his forehead with a green, yellow and red pin tacked on the left bottom side. Around his wrists and neck are what appear to be shackles, the one around his neck bearing a lock and the ones on his wrists having short chains attached to them. These are highly possible to be the restraints kept on him when he was imprisoned by Toue, but it is not confirmed. In Re:connect, Mink's appearance is drastically different. While the stress from his past burdens are seemingly more noticeable than in the first game, his face is less hardened than before. His hair is no longer in dreadlocks and maintains a single braid with beads and two feathers hanging from it. The shackles that used to wrap themselves on his wrists and neck have been replaced with simple native bracelets and a necklace (it's later shown when he's with Aoba that he also has an ankle bracelet on his left foot). Mink's clothes are also much simpler compared to the first game- he bears a black overcoat with a tan fur collar, underneath being a light tan button-up shirt. He wears plain blue jeans and seems to still enjoy wearing boots, as he's shown to have exchanged his combat boots with cowboy-styled ones. Personality ''DRAMAtical Murder Mink is shown to be very cold and heartless when the player is first introduced to him. He is apathetic towards anyone else's well-being and merciless to those who defy him (nearly beating one of his own members to death when he tried forcing himself onto Aoba without his permission). Because he has had surpressed his emotions for years and prevented himself from getting too close to others, Mink has an odd way of expressing himself. Mink is also shown to be very religious, often seen praying or discussing his people's beliefs. Mink is distant and ruthless to Aoba in the beginning. He beats and forces himself on him numerous times for either defying Mink's orders or trying to escape from him out of pure fear, coming off as possessive and controlling. This all changed when the Desire made himself known to Mink one night and actually invoked terror in Mink. From this point on in his route, Mink had changed his attitude, even though he still maintained his status as leader. He ends up being more talkative with Aoba than before, actually answering his questions to a degree and informing him where they are heading. Aoba finds this strange, but doesn't complain. After Aoba used Scrap on Mink, Mink's facade noticeably changed. He looked at Aoba's state worriedly when he became effected by his headache and had to stop running. He also seemed to try making light of the final situation they were caught in, smiling slightly and prodding at Aoba at how horrible he looked after Scrap took a toll on him. Even though Mink preached about living only for yourself and telling Aoba to not follow anyone else's path, he ends up being somewhat hypocritical due to his humanity of getting his Scratch members and Aoba to safety while he stayed behind. Tori specifically states that Mink ''personally asked his allmate to get both Aoba and the team members to safety and away from the tower in time. Hearing this caused Aoba to realize that everything bad Mink had done to him was because Mink did not want Aoba to care or mourn about him once he had died after killing Toue and himself- but in fact- he'' wanted'' Aoba to hate and detest him. It was fruitless, however, because even though Aoba absolutely hated the terrible things Mink had done to him, he also wanted to learn more about Mink as a person and thought he deserved to live on. Aoba notes that the Scratch members looked especially mournful after Mink's "death". Remembering that they were let in on a majority of the plan, Aoba remarks that leaving the remains of Oval Tower behind must be painful for them as well. Two specific Scratch members. Yuzawa and Takemoto, revealed to Aoba that Mink was the one who broke a majority of them out and opened their eyes after he beat sense back into them (they were all being subjected to "Dye Music" and the lights). They adored Mink, placing large amounts of trust in him, and Aoba says that they must have known that Mink was not a completely terrible person. He also hints that they might have seen another side of Mink before to prove that. The Scratch members all had deep faith Mink was still alive and were confident they would see him again someday. ''DRAMAtical Murder Re:connect'' In Re:connect, Mink's personality is vastly different from how he was before. At first it isn't made obvious since he seemed anything but pleased to see that Aoba had searched very hard for him. However, he allows Aoba to come to his house and offers him hospitality (by inviting him inside and giving him a cup of coffee). Mink later repeats his action from Platinum Jail and caresses Aoba's hair and then his face, but immediately stops and turns away, much to Aoba's confusion. He then tells Aoba to go home, but the latter refuses and he stays for weeks at Mink's place, Mink allowing it, but rarely coming home after work because of it and keeping his distance from Aoba. When Aoba begins to get a fever from searching outside for Mink later at night, Mink shows up later asking him what he was doing and why he didn't turn the fireplace on. Aoba becomes embarrassed but Mink helps him to bed and begins a bath for him so he wouldn't get sick. Mink shows obvious signs of worry for Aoba's state, something he would have never made so noticeable in the first game. Mink is also considerably more gentle with Aoba than before. Through conversation and time alone, Aoba notices that Mink hated every bad thing he did to him and both understand none of it can be undone. Aoba can clearly see Mink deeply regrets having to hurt and use Aoba in the past to attain his goal, but remarked that he had to do what needed to be done since he was not planning on living. Aoba confirms that he understands why things went the way they did, reminding Mink that when he had Scrapped him, he saw the "true" Mink inside himself and knew he was not a bad person at heart and that the pain Toue had caused him also caused Mink to change his entire persona and suppress his true feelings for those around him, including Aoba, otherwise he would not be able to successfully kill Toue and then himself. Mink is then finally shown smiling and calling Aoba by his name for the first time, his true personality slowly coming back, and even showing that he had finally been able to open his heart and live on with Aoba. Relationships Koujaku Being team leaders, Koujaku and Mink often fight over who is the head in charge when it comes to helping Aoba. Mink, possibly out of habit, gives out orders to Clear, Noiz and Koujaku automatically and it's usually the latter who speaks up about who made him in charge of things. Their first meeting wasn't the best either, Koujaku immediately glaring daggers at Mink when they first meet in Heibon. He was furious Aoba had come back with the leader of Scratch and asked what happened, Mink responding that it's none of his business. Becoming riled up, both Haga and Aoba tell Koujaku to calm down and they all head downstairs. When they discuss Tae's whereabouts, Koujaku copped an attitude with Mink, calling him insults and sarcastically questioning him, much to Mink's annoyance. Despite this, they're not very hostile towards each other afterward and seem to be neutral for the most part. Both sides will surprisingly follow the other's instructions without question, such as when they were trapped in Rhyme in Ren's Route. Koujaku was even the one to call out to Mink that Aoba had returned when he had used Scrap on himself. Although being on neutral ground, their Allmates, Beni and Tori, are almost always arguing with each other, much to Mink's annoyance and Koujaku's obliviousness. Mink's nickname for Koujaku is "Red". Noiz Noiz and Mink rarely interact but share the same reclusive, lone-wolf personalities. They often stick together if they both find a situation to be too ridiculous for their tastes. For example, both are reluctant to join Clear, Aoba and Koujaku in the hand pile scene, but do so anyway. Mink seems to have a silent confidence in Noiz's hacking and information-gathering skills as he asks him to match up Clear's maps and inquires where their best move should be next. In the April Fool's special, Noiz and Mink interact quite a lot, due to how silly they both think being interviewed on live radio is. They respond to the questions with one-worded answers or none at all. When asked about whether they had someone they were in love with, both immediately get defensive and agreed that the whole thing is stupid. This frustrates Aoba, but Clear notes that Mink and Noiz didn't deny it, prompting Aoba to prod them both about who it is (flustering both in the process). Both later try to leave together, but Ren stops them by lying sprawled out on both their laps (since they were sitting next to each other), preventing them from getting up. Mink's nickname for Noiz is "Maniac", leaving Noiz to constantly respond with a pouty, "I'm not a maniac.". Although, he doesn't seem to care enough to tell Mink to stop calling him that. Clear Like with everyone else, Clear insists on wanting to be Mink's friend, which Mink finds utterly ridiculous due to Clear's weird tendencies. Although polar opposites, they've been shown to work together with no problems when Aoba left them behind to fight Dry Juice members under the influence of Morphine. Both are good at fending for themselves in physical combat, but Clear ends up being cowardly at times, prompting Mink to grab him by the collar and forcing him to continue fighting. Outside of the game, Clear and Mink are sometimes drawn together in official art; Clear having fun in most situations while Mink accompanies him with a poker face, but seemingly enjoying himself too. Clear is also one of the first people to ask Mink nicely to participate in the interview in the April Fool's special so that he wouldn't feel excluded. Mink's nickname for Clear is "Gas Mask". Trivia *In the April Fool's special, it's revealed that Mink is in love with someone. *According to Aoba, Mink smells like cinnamon. *He used to have a younger sister.Mink's drama cd *Mink is very fond of reading, so much to the point that his eye-sight has gone bad from it and has to wear reading glasses.Valentine's Day Special *He seems to be ignorant of holidays, as he had no idea what Valentine's Day was.Valentine's Day Special *Besides Aoba, Mink almost never refers to anybody by their names, often forcing (mostly unwanted) nicknames on them instead. Whether he does this because he either doesn't care enough to learn their names or because he tended to keep his distance is unknown. *With the exception of his own, Mink's fate is left unknown in every route, including the Ren's Route. After Oval Tower's fall, Aoba will tell the player that Mink broke all contact with him and the others but does not believe he could have died so easily. A well-known, yet grim theory among fans is that Mink ends up committing suicide since Aoba was not able to stop him with Scrap, emphasizing the fact that one character's good ending is the result of another's bad ending (Ren's good end for example; while Ren ends up with Aoba and uncovers the truth about his identity, Mink disappears without a trace, Noiz will still be unable to feel pain and understand others, Clear will go on living not knowing who he really is, and Koujaku's true feelings will never be revealed and will still suffer the torments of his past by blaming himself). *Mink used to have a fiancee, whom he never ended up marrying. Although she was chosen to marry him through divine revelation by the Shaman of their tribe, the two of them barely knew each other. However, Mink describes her as a nice and sweet girl.DRAMAtical Murder Drama CD Vol.3 - Mink References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Scratch